


Bonus 2

by Yuri Altin (Sherly_Marshal)



Series: Drabble - Smaugbo [34]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Dragon Sherlock, Human Smaug, Kid Pippin, M/M, Smauglock, smaugbo
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Yuri%20Altin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pippin veut voit la créature qui habite avec Bilbo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonus 2

Pippin avait été intrigué par l'étrange colocataire de Bilbo. L'homme était grand, cheveux ébènes, yeux d'or, oreilles pointues... Un elfe ! Du moins il en était persuadé et fut du coup surpris de voir deux ailes et une queue rougeoyantes.  
  
Il déglutit, se figeant quand Smaug le remarqua alors que Bilbo l'invita à venir. Il refusa et Bilbo sembla peiné, ce que remarqua le dragon. Pippin pensa finir grillé, mais Smaug souleva Bilbo, un sourire arrogant, il lui parla et Bilbo ria, retrouvant sa joie.  
  
Pippin songea alors que Smaug en était plus éprit que ce que prétendaient les vieux hobbits.


End file.
